Death Dealing Trio
by Sember2013
Summary: Finn defeats the Lich but because of events that happen during the fight the repercussions for toying with Finn's heat, mind, body, and soul will be felt. T now, will be turned to M later for language and possible lemon. A copy will be posted as FinnxFionna.
1. Chapter 1

WELCOME TO THE THUNDERDOME! JK, it's another story by meh. I'm just gonna say this from the beginning, I took the idea of this story and made my own story from it so anyone who read the story I got the idea from, don't say I'm plagiarizing or some shit. I'm Irish bitches. We have pride. If I see an idea I like I take it and shape it into my own you hating fuckers. Got beef? Come at me bitches. Moving on…. I will still be doing disclaimers. I hope I don't have to fire the casting guy again. Too much mental anguish from the guys he picked. So first up is….. Alex Mason, his son David, and the legendary drummer Frank Woods.

Woods: Hey Sember, hows Menendez?

Still working on disposing some bodies.

Alex: God knows this story will be littered with them.

So true. So who wants to start?

David: I will. Sember2013 does not own anything except.. Frank take it away

Woods: What he created and…. Alex finish it

Alex: Can get away with. I like being here. Nice atmosphere.

I do need some security.

Alex: I'm in.

Woods: Me too

David: only if I go by section while on duty.

You're in call of duty. Just kidding, deal. HEY ALL 90 OF YOU USELESS RENT-A-COPS ARE FIRED. YOU"RE BEING RELACED BY LEGENDS.

Alex: You could afford a 90 man security force.

The last story went off pretty good. So yeah. Anyway onwards

The Sacrafice

The mighty warrior swung his sword at the huge creature known as the Lich that stood in front of him. "Give up already human. There is no possibility of you leaving here alive." Said the Lich, mocking and goading Finn to charge in bullheaded and stupid. "Your odds are no better you decrepit old skeleton." Said the 18 year old adventurer. "Then we die here together." Retorted the Lich. "If that will bring an end to your plans then so be it." Said the blonde haired beast.

"Big talk, but now you must back it up." Said the ancient evil. "I think my win-loss record against you says it all. Me 14, you 0. I have no problem giving all I have to save my friends." He retorted like the noble warrior he is. The Lich just laughed at the boy. "Why boy? You are so strong with so much potential and yet, you squander it. For what, people you either don't know or wouldn't do the same for you. "I do what I do so no one else must have to, regardless of whether or not they would do the same for me. It is my duty. Stop trying to corrupt my mind Lich, your words have no effect on me, especially since you're such a failure." Now it was his turn to goad the Lich.

"What are you talking about boy?" Said the Lich angrily. "Oh come off it you sad excuse for a monster. You've been trying to ruin the world an exterminate life for over a thousand years. You started the Great Mushroom War in hopes your goal of killing everyone would be fulfilled. Isn't that right Gregory?" The Lich snorted angrily at that name. "What's wrong big boy? That is your name right? Gregory Smith? Former Prime Minister of Great Britain in the year 2028?" He said mockingly.

"The one who started the war between the United States and China, the two largest superpowers in the world at that time period? Yeah, that's you. Unfortunately for the rest of us, the leaders of the countries of the world were idiots and didn't learn from the first Great War, World War One. Alliances never work out, and I know for a fact it was you who brought those back, proposing the option to your strongest neighbors in Europe and the U.S. to band together to oppose the growing Asian powers. Fear is a powerful ally ain't it?"

"Shut up you insolent child. I will not be insulted by some insignificant human brat. I am the Lord of Evil." The Lich bellowed. "No you're not. I've met him. And I know you're not him because you don't have a smokin' hot vampire daughter." He couldn't believe he just said that about Marceline. He'd never thought of her that way. "Ah, a love interest. She will be the first to die by my regenerated powers." The hero tried to hide his emotions from the Lich, knowing it could only hurt himself in the end. "Huh, you'd think that killing a daughter of anyone in cold blood would be hard for you, seeing as you already killed you own with that butcher knife.

Green flames shot out of the Lich's eyes out of anger. "Tell me, did you enjoy turning you 6 year old daughter into your first victim and serving her up with her mother, and your wife, as you first meal as a cold blooded psychopathic cannibalistic murderer?" The Lich screamed and charged at his antagonizer planning to impale him with his horn.

The hero simply side stepped the monster as its horn got stuck in the wall. It quickly broke off it horn to free itself. It hissed at the boy and began throwing its green fireballs at the boy. He easily dodged them till he stumbled and fell into the Lich's power well. The Lich let out a hearty laugh as he felt the feeling of victory creep up inside him.

He quickly floated over to his alchemy table to finish the spell to increase his power well's rejuvenation powers. As he was working, he failed to notice the boy pull himself out of the disgusting, green, poisonous liquid. He firmed his grip on his sword and as it skated across the ground while he was attempting to stand up, it alerted the Lich. "But… how?" asked the Lich shocked that the boy was still alive, let alone able to stand.

The boy attacked with a new found ferocity. He was slashing and cutting the Lich, who had no power to stop him, and could only try to dodge. The lich was finally able to land a blow on the beast that he had unintentionally created. He quickly got as far away as possible, knowing the end was finally coming to him soon. He had one last plan though. The lich began casting the spell and the enraged hero regained his composure and began making his way to the Lich to finish what he started.

Right before the Lich's head was cleaved off with one mighty swing, he finished the spell. Soon after the Lich was dead and gone, the earth began to shake and the underground cave began to collapse. The human ran over to his passed out companion and brother, grabbed him and ran. Even with the boy's incredible speed, he just barely escaped the cave in time before its collapse.

"Did we do it Finn?" asked the yellow bulldog. "Yeah. We did it Jake." Said the human in a raspy, manly voice. "Finn?" asked Jake. "What?" "What happened to your voice?" "I have no ide-" he stopped as his voice cracked and returned to normal. "Well, guess it doesn't matter now." Said Finn lying down on his back on the dirt, basking in the warm light of the sun. "I can't wait for our celebration party when we get back." Said Jake in a tired but excite voice. Before Finn could answer the ground began to shake violently.

"Jake, what's happening?" asked Finn as her struggled to return to his feet. "Earthquake." Said Jake as the shaking became more violent to the point the two brothers gave up on standing and dropped to their stomachs and covered their heads. Jake quickly stretched his body and formed a shelter over Finn knowing he was more hurt then he lead on. Jake moved all his organs to a safe part of his body for some extra security. Things were falling on the outside of the dog-shelter as Jake watched down at Finn. He kept himself quiet, if Finn wasn't going to make a sound about his injuries neither was he.

The two stayed that way silently through the whole 20 minute quake. "Oh glob this is really bad Finn." "Why, what's wrong?" asked Finn. "Some of the most destructive earthquakes ever lasted a minutes, this one was extremely strong and lasted over twenty times the normal time. All of OOO could be destroyed." Finn's eyes went wide, "Come on we've got to go check on the kingdoms." Once Finn got up to get moving, he quickly fell, holding onto his stomach and knee.

"Hold on buddy. I'll carry you." Said Jake as he turned into a large dog and gingerly picked up Finn with a fifth hand he grew out of his back. After securing Finn and the family sword he charged off to the Candy Kingdom. On his way there he saw destroyed forests and small houses that had laid on the outskirts of various kingdoms. He had no time to stop to help the people, Finn needed help and the Candy Kingdom had the best technology to help him.

Jake didn't even stop to notice the other kingdoms, he had tunnel vision. When he got the kingdom he was surprised. With the acceptation of a few of the older and weaker houses of the kingdom, everything was intact. There seemed to be a lot more people though. He didn't really care, it just gave him less to worry about as he carried Finn to the hospital. When Jake brought him in, he was rushed to the E.R. A.S.A.P for treatment.

(5 hours later)

Princess Bubblegum came out of the surgery room covered in blood. "How is he PB?" Jake asked immediately. "It's a miracle. He survived he Lich's well and came out nearly unscaved." She told him reassuringly. "He fell into the well?" Jake asked surprised. "Yeah and he was in there for a while too. We found a lot of it in his stomach and lungs. He'll be fine though. You will need to get him some Cyclops tears though. He tore his the ACL in his right knee really bad. It will take a very long time to heal without them." She told him.

Jake opened a small pouch in his body and pulled out a vial of the tears. "Wow. Nurse?" PB called. When one arrived she told her to go make Finn drink the entire vial right away. The nurse quickly left to do as instructed. "Jake? Did the Lich cast any spell or something before whatever happened there? I don't know because I haven't had time to get the details from either of you." Said PB. "Yeah, I think he did. Right before Finn ended him I think. I was just beginning to wake up from being knocked out by the Lich so it was pretty fuzzy. We'll have to ask Finn. Why?" He asked

"Jake, you didn't notice when you entered the kingdom?" She asked him. "Notice what?" he asked confused. "Jake, there's another one of us only the opposite gender." She told him. "Wait, like the Ice King's fan fic?" "Exactly like it. In fact, the female versions of you and Finn are exactly as they were described in it. So was the male version of me." "Whoa, you already met them?" "Yeah, I sent them to your house, since it's technically there's too."

"How'd the ice king even know about them in the first place?" asked Jake. "Probably saw it with those crazy wizard eyes and thought it was just his imagination being amazing." PB guessed. "Good thought. When Finn's ready, can you call them here?" Yeah no prob. He'll be fine in about three hours thanks to the tears." Jake gave a big sigh of relief, "That's a relief." He said.

Little did they know, inside of Finn, he was changing. His very soul was being tainted and reshaped. He would remain the hero he was. But for how long? That was the problem.

I like this story so far. I hope everyone else will too.

Alex: You motha fucka's better learn to review more.

Woods: Or else.

Section: We gonna fuck you a nigga up.

Oh this is definitely going to be fun.


	2. The Meeting

The Meeting

OH SHIT. I have nothing shocking to say. Anyway, is it me or is like nothing posted on Sundays. Anyway, welcome our guest Ichigo Kurisaki, Soul reaper. Din I spell your last name correctly?

Ichigo: Eh, it doesn't matter you're not Japanese or whatever.

Ok. So how's the reaping going.

Ichigo: You'd now if you'd watched any of the new episodes within the last like 2 years.

You said that surprisingly calmly. Anyway, I'm sorry. I forgot to watch one day and then I completely forgot. I'm gonna re-watch the whole series because I forgot so much.

Ichigo: Good man.

:p Anyway, do what I brought you hear to do.

Ichigo: Sember2013 doesn't own anything except what he made AND can get away with.

ONTO THE STORY!

In three hours Finn was up and walking again. He was getting ready to leave as Jake walked into his hospital bedroom. "Hey bro." Said Finn. "Hey Finn. How are you feeling?" He looked away from Jake and did a backflip over the hospital bed, "Does that answer your question?" Finn asked. "Whoa. How'd you learn to do that?" " Jake asked excitedly. "I have no idea. I just felt like I'd be able to do it."

"Whoa." Jake said as PB walked in. "Hey guys." She exclaimed. "I just wanted to see how Finn was doing and to tell you to not go crazy too soon. You still need to rest." "Uhmmmmm shut up." Finn said emptily. "What?" PB asked, taken back by Finn's rudeness. "Little harsh bro." Jake told him. "I'm done listening to you." Finn said to Pb as all the memories of her rejecting him flooded back into his mind. After a moment of silence fin walked out, bumping into Pb on his way and Jake right on his tail. When they were outside Jake got in front of Finn, "What was that Finn?" Jake asked a little angry and worried.

"I'm tire of being her personal little lapdog. She's used me since I was nine years old to fix al her problems. What have I gotten out of it? A party every now and then? That's it. It's not worth it anymore." Jake just stared at his brother, "Finn, you did all that because you're a hero and you like her." "And since when are the duties of a hero to clean the kingdom, repaint the castle, and whatever things she has on her to-do list that she doesn't want to do? I let it fly when I was 14 and everything because I was blinded by love for her. Now, it's gone and I'm 17. I'm not her lackey anymore." He said deadpanned.

"That doesn't mean you get to be mean. And she can raise our taxes. Do you want her to raid our treasure room?" Finn smirked, "That reminds me." Finn turned around to see Pb standing at the door to the hospital. "Saves the trip back inside." Finn said as he walked over to Pb. "Hey Pb, me and Jake's home is no longer part of your kingdom. We no longer owe you anything and any attempt to take the tree house will be considered an act of war and I will be you enemy."

Pb stared at him shocked, "Finn, what has gotten into you?" She asked as tears began swell up in her eyes. "You've used me for years and now I see it." He said. "Finn if that's what you think, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." "Whatever, it doesn't change my decision or how I feel. You will only come into Jakes and mine territory when the kingdom is actually in danger." And with that he turned and walked away.

"Finn?" Jake asked. "Yeah?" He responded. "Look over there." He said while pointing to an area just passed the Candy Kingdoms entrance. Finn looked and saw one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. She wore a hat similar to his, only with bunny ears instead of bear ears, the same colored shirt and instead of pants, a pretty skirt, and she had a piece of hair flowing out from under her hat, the same golden blond color as his own. She made his heart skip a beat and then pound at a dangerous rate.

She didn't seem to notice him and Jake until her small friend, a coffee colored cat with white blotches, stopped and pointed, directing the girl to look at them just as Jake had. The cats eyes were as wide as Jakes when he had spotted the two of them. When the girl finally looked up her eyes became glued to Finn. The two stare at each other not, moving until their bodies just started moving towards each other on their own. When they finally snapped out of the trance they put each other into they put a hand up, Finn put up his right and the girl her left. Their fingertips touched lightly and Finn slid his fingers over. They both closed their hands so their palms were touching.

Jake and the cat pushed the two away from each other, breaking their hands apart. The two quickly pushed their respective friends out of the way and walked back to each other. "H-hi." Finn barely got out. "Hi." The girl said quickly as she began to blush. "My names Finn." He said as he began to blush when he saw she was. "Fiona." She said as she extended her hand. Finn gently took her hand and they shook.

The quickly began talking, exchanging stories of their adventures and their lives. Finn learned she was from the land of Aaa and that she had no idea how she came to be in the land of Ooo. Everything started shaking and then she was in a world that was exactly the same, only here everyone was the opposite gender. 'Was this what the lich had done?' Finn thought to himself. When Fiona's cat, who Finn had learned was her sister and whose name was Cake, said they had to find a place to live Finn quickly offered them a stay at his home. "It's probably exactly like yours back in Aaa." He said.

"Wow. That's really nice." Said Cake. "It's nothing really." Finn said as he began to lead them back to his home. _'Smooth move kid.' _Finn heard in his head. He stopped walking and began looking around. "What the..?" "Finn are you ok?" asked Fiona, sounding a little more worried than someone usually would. "Yeah, thought I heard something." He said, shaking the thought from his mind. '_Hear that kid. She definitely wants the d.'_ Finn began looking left and right, without stopping. He didn't want to look like he was losing his mind in front of Fiona.

_'That's right kid. Care about your appearance in front of her. Act like there isn't a voice in your head. Tonight all these questions I see in your head will be answered by a fallen foe.'_ Finn was getting annoyed now, but he let it go. He had to keep the appearance up. When they got to the tree house Fiona and Cake just stared at it. "So how does it look compared to yours?" Finn asked. "Exactly the same." Cake said a little surprised at that fact.

When the four walked inside they heard what sounded like two little kids giggling. After climbing up the latter to the living room, they saw a blue and a pink BMO. "Literally everything has an opposite." Said Finn. "Too weird." Added on Fiona as she watched blue BMO plug a cord into Pink BMO. "Okay. I think we should leave them some privacy." Said Fiona as pink BMO began to vibrate. All four quickly went the ladder into the bedroom.

"I had no idea BMA was suck a….."Fiona trailed off, not having a word to complete her thought. "Slut." Finn finished for her. "That works." She responded. "I had no idea BMO was such a player." Jake said. Finn chuckled at the remark. "Well it looks like we're sharing beds." Said Finn. "OH NO." Jake and Cake yelled at the same time. "What?" Finn asked, pretending to not know why they reacted so badly. "You never gave him the talk?" Cake whispered to Jake. "I couldn't do it. He's my little bro." He whispered back. "Well at least that solves the sleeping arrangements." Cake said.

"Fine." Jake told Finn who still had his fake clueless face on. They all quickly got ready for bed and laid down. Jake and Cake both shrunk down really small and shared Jakes draw. Finn and Fiona got into bed and pulled up the covers. Finn just sat there for a few minutes staring at the ceiling. "Hey Finn?" asked Fiona. "Yeah?" He responded. "Hold your hand for a second." He did as asked and Fiona interlocked his hand and hers, closing it like before. Finn felt himself get all tingly and a strange warmth grow from the pit of his stomach to the rest of his body.

"Do you feel that Finn?" She asked. "Yeah. It's nice." "I feel it too." "What do you think it is?" Finn asked, already thinking the answer. "I… I…. think we….. might…." She stopped as her breathing got really fast. "Calm down Fi. You'll have a panic attack." Finn said rubbing her stomach gently with his free hand. "I am Finn." She said quickly. "Why?" he asked already knowing the answer. "Finn,…. I think I might love you." She said as she released his hand an jumped on him wrapping his stomach in a hug, fearing rejection.

"I already knew the answer Fiona. I just wanted to make sure. I feel the same way." She lightened her grip around him and looked up to him, "Really?" she asked almost in tears, originally made for rejection and anxiety but were now for happiness and joy. "Yeah. How can I deny it? I had the same feeling as you." She slowly crawled her way up so her and Finn were face to face. After a moment of just looking into each other's eyes, Fiona lowered he lips to Finn's. The two shared a not long but not short yet still passionate kiss.

Fiona broke the kiss and settled into the crook of his arm. As Finn drifted off to sleep he heard the voice again, _'Good job kid.'_ Finn smiled at the compliment, not caring where the voice came from at the moment. After he fell asleep, he would enter a nightmare.

(Finn's dream)

Finn opened his eyes and saw he was in a dark empty void. He began spinning around trying to find anything. All of the sudden, Finn saw his most recent triumph standing in front of him, the Lich. Finn got into a fighting stance, "Relax Finn." Said the Lich in a calm voice. "I have come to talk to you." "About what?" said Finn, still in his fighting stance. "About the voice. Listen to it. It will guide you correctly." Finn lowered his hands to his sides as he got out of his stance, "How'd you know about it?" Finn asked, shocked. "It's part of my essence. When you fell into the well, something attached itself to you and became a part of you. You will become corrupt because of the power of the well and you will enjoy it because it will free you. There is no changing this. The voice can keep part of you pure though. It will allow you to be with the girl who lay next to you in your bed as we speak and it will help you to remember."

Finn was almost speechless, "Remember what?" "You will find out in good time my son." Said the lich with a….. smile? "What did you just call me?" Finn said surprised. "Finn you are my son. I remember now. I remember everything I've ever done. I hate it and myself. But you finally killing me for good has helped clean my wretched and disfigured soul." He said as he transformed into his old human form

He was a tall man with the same golden blonde hair as Finn. He wore a black suit and pants with a white undershirt and tie. "It's ironic how I became the ruler of the United Kingdom and I'm not even British." He said with an Irish accent. "Faked it with my British accent." He said in a British accent. "How am I your son? You've been around for over one thousand years. I'm only 17." Finn said.

"Now, you are 17. Don't ask, it will be revealed soon. I could not tell you if I wanted to and I do. Please just enjoy life. You will be scared at first, with all that will changes but you will come to love it, no matter how much you would hate the thought of what you will be doing, but it will make you happy. It is part of the true you. Remember, Fiona is the same as you, with a few differences, just a female. And no, she's not related to you. At all. And you must guide her, for she doesn't have the voice like you. Finn, you're about to spend all eternity with some very special people." He finished as the dream world began to fade and the ground beneath Finn's feet evaporated and he fell into in endless void.

Finn woke up sweating as he saw Fiona straddling him. She had been trying to wake him by shaking him violently. Her face was cemented in worry, "What's wrong?" She asked when she saw his eyes fling open. "Nothing. Everything's fine. Just had a weird dream." "But you were screaming." She said getting off him to reveal Jake and Cake staring at him with concern as well. _'You need to sell this kid.'_ Said the voice.

"Seriously, I'm fine." He said with a smile. "It was just a dream." Fiona smiled, "Good." She said and then kissed him in the cheek. Jake and Cake went wide eyed as Fiona went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. "What the glob man?" Jake asked Finn, excited for the boy an shocked he was able to get a hot girl on his own.

IMA FIRIN MA LAZER

Ichigo: Da hell?

I don't know.

Ichigo: You need to leave the house more.

I know, anyway, thanks for watching. Hope you enjoyed. Ichigo, can I ask you a question?

Ichigo: Sure

Are you and those two girl with the big boobs gingers?


End file.
